Cosas de idiomas
by Mimi Jones Kirkland
Summary: ¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían ir bien en una reunión? ¿Es que no se podía actuar como la gente? Y es que con Arthur y Alfred peleando a cada momento, hasta por una falla en el idioma, una simple reunión termina muy rapido, más de lo esperado -Fail summary xDD, No-pairing- ? que raro yo sin Yaoi xD


Rated: T  
Pairing: Ninguna  
Personajes: USA, UK & Canadá como principales.  
Advertencias y aclaraciones: Mini diccionario al final, voy a comenzar a incluirlo xDD. ¿Advertencias? Discusiones sin sentido, sólo eso xDD.  
Género: Comedia/Familia.  
No. De palabras: 595 + Título.

Cosas de idiomas

Estaban sentados cada cual en su lugar, como cualquier reunión normal. Canadá, aburrido al no ser notado, se puso a escribir un par de cosas en su libreta. Francis se acercó un poco a ver, ya que a él tampoco le interesaba mucho el tema, lo habían hablado varias veces, así que se decidió por aburrirse junto a su joven amigo.  
Alfred, por su parte, seguía hablando de cosas fuera de la realidad, incoherentes, ilógicas, faltas de respeto hacia cualquier teoría existente, o al menos eso es lo que Arthur pensaba. Con cada palabra mal dicha que el estadounidense soltaba, a Arthur se le hinchaba más su pobre y latente vena de la paciencia, que ya estaba a punto de explotar. Y al escuchar el estúpido comentario que nada que ver con la conversación tenía sobre su comida, se hartó.

- ¡¿Quieres por favor callarte y dejar a las personas inteligentes hablar? ¡No puedo creer que no te hayas mantenido 5 malditos minutos alejado de tus ***** comentarios de ******! – Sí, pobre paciencia de Arthur que para Alfred se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, ¡Pobre! No sabe lo mal que lo está haciendo quedar.

- ¿Ahora qué dije? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un viejo cejón amargado! – Alfred, tratando de defenderse, sólo comenzó a insultarlo como era costumbre, lo único distinto en esta ocasión, fue que Ludwig no dijera absolutamente nada, al parecer él también estaba harto.-

- El que se quiera retirar, que proceda sin problemas… - Dijo con su voz ronca y seria, mientras era seguido por algunos otros.

Y mientras ellos se retiraban, algunos se quedaron a ver el espectáculo de sillas voladoras, insultos y golpes, unos incluso con unas grandes bolsas de palomitas de maíz, otros riéndose y comentando, como si de una película se tratara.  
Arthur, aún tratando de calmarse, se decidió por otro camino para calmar al estadounidense, aunque más que para calmarlo, era un plan maléfico para sacarlo aún más de quicio, qué simple era hacerlo desquiciarse.

- ¿Qué tal si pasamos al tema de "_The __stupid __yankee __doesn't__know__how__to__talk__his__own__language__"_, hm? –Sonrió sínicamente el británico, con cara de satisfacción al ver que el estadounidense se ponía rojo de ira.-

- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no soy el que pone "u" en cada estúpida palabra! _"Oh, you __rubbish__! You __spelled__wrong__colour__!" – _Dijo el estadounidense a modo de burla, imitando pobremente el acento inglés y haciendo caras extrañas al estilo _Russel __Peters__*. _

- Oh, ¿Así que ahora soy yo el que habla mal? "_Hey__, yo' __gimme__ back mah facking __hat__, __motherfucker__!"_ – El inglés se rió al escucharse a sí mismo hablar de esa manera tan extraña.

- ¡Eso no es tan malo! ¡Por lo menos no estoy obsesionado con una maldita letra! – Alfred se disponía a lanzarle con una hamburguesa por la cabeza a Arthur, cuando Matt decidió unirse.

- ¿Olvidaste quién más usa la "U"? –dijo orgullosamente el canadiense, parándose de su asiento con su bandera en mano.

- _No __one__ cares, __Canada__. _– Dijeron ambos países, mirando a Matt de tal manera que este se sentó, casi haciendo pucheritos por no haberse podido meter.

Luego de pelear por media hora, se anunció el receso, ambos fueron a comer, tratando de olvidar el tema, mientras Canadá se ponía en medio para evitar problemas, por lo menos así no tendrían que hacer nada más que ignorarlo, como siempre, y se distraerían.

_Nunca te metas con el idioma, si no quieres recibir insultos que no vas a entender. _

_Russel Peters: Un comediante indio, actualmente reside en Estados Unidos, famoso por sus chistes y estereotipos sobre los diferentes tipos de acentos, entre otros._

Mini diccionario:

"_The __stupid__ yankee __doesn't__know__how__to__talk__his__own__language__" = El estúpido yankee no sabe cómo hablar su propio idioma. _

"_Oh, you __rubbish__! You __spelled__wrong__colour__!" = ¡Oh, mira si eres tonto! ¡Escribiste mal color!_

"_Hey__, yo' __gimme__ back mah facking __hat__, __motherfucker__!" = "¡Eh, tú! ¡Devuélveme mi jodida gorra, hijo de puta!" _ _(_N/A: Esto es "gangsta", lo que son los canis en España y los Turros en Argentina xD)

"_No __one__ cares, __Canada__" = A nadie le importa, Canadá. _

Espero haya gustado xD


End file.
